


Life is Too Short and Hard to Go Through it Alone

by Dastiel4ever



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Riverdale (TV 2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: Riverdale is about to get busier with a lot of new people. How will this change things not only for the Riverdale characters but for everyone else as well?





	Life is Too Short and Hard to Go Through it Alone

Archie comes out of his house seeing all of the moving trucks on the street and throughout the blocks around him. Betty runs across the street.

            “What the hell is going on?” Betty asks.

            “Looks like we have an influx of new people? At least 3 or 4 dozen.” Archie says.

            “Why?” Betty asks.

            “Hell if I know, Betty. You want to find Jug and Ronnie and welcome them?” Archie asks smiling.

            “Kevin too, hell with this many people there has to be gay kids right?” Betty says. Archie just rolls his eyes. Archie comes off the porch as a boy with long hair in a hoodie comes up on his skateboard.

            “Hey.” Archie says to him.

            “Yo.” The boy says.

            “I’m Archie, Archie Andrews.” Archie says.

            “Connor Murphy.” Connor says smiling. Another boy comes up on his bike nearly running into Connor. “Hey! Watch it man!”

            “Crap sorry! We had to drive a shit ton so the tires are a bit hard.” He says.

            “Where you from?” Connor asks.

            “California. I’m Clay, Clay Jensen.”


End file.
